dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Thomas is the supreme, unchallenged Soveriegn dictator of the Bird Empire. He is an incredibly powerful human from the DK universe and a prominent member of the Hivemind and the Anor Londo Board of Tourism. History Origins Little is known of Tom's origin. During the warring states period of the DK universe he conquered all the available countries that were not under the control of the Lich Kingdom or the free states protected by Josh. He unified his territory into a powerful state that venerated Birds and Doujins. At some point during his reign, he eloped with Anthony and established him as the President of the Virgin Islands The Hivemind War Tom's Bird Empire would come to blows with the Lich Kingdom founded by the Dark Lord and Lich King Trevor who brought untold horror and devastation onto the great lands of De-Kadia. Tom sought an alliance with the Machine Paladin, Josh who was protecting the Human Free States to take down the Dark Lord. Despite the team-up, the war came to a standstill, forcing the 3 powers into a psychic duel. This act would later result in the Hivemind, forcing a truce between them. The Hivemind Thomas started rebuilding his empire after the great war and formed an alliance with the Lich King. The two used their powers to come the Multiverse for sources of power for mutual benefit. As a result, along with Josh the three became observers of the Multiverse. Thomas brought Anthony into the fold some time after the group's formation. However after Anthony's defection, he spends a large amount of his time trying to recapture Anthony and fix their marriage Anor Londo Board of Tourism While Trevor used Thomas as a standard to establish Yamaku Academy, Thomas set about building a financial back to the Hivemind while also bolstering his own propaganda mill for his empire. He manages the Anor Londo Board of Tourism in its current form with help from Trevor. Powers and Abilities Thomas is the strongest human in the DK universe as well as a Stand User and a Soul Reaper. As such, he stands as an equal and rival to the Lich King and the Machine Paladin. Thomas was easily able to conquer several nations and with no military, unify them into a world superpower. Traits *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman durability *Superhuman Lifespan *Tactical Ingenuity *Leader's Charisma Kekkei Genkai Thomas possesses a Kekkei Genkai that allows him to effortlessly control gravel. While seeming to be a nature transformation like other similar Ninja Kekkei Genkai, his seems to actually be based on a link to a plain of existence called the Gravel Dimension. Thomas can use the Gravel Dimension to travel great distances, hide in plain sight, drag unwilling victims into the gravel and trap them for all eternity, and hide various traps, weapons, and reinforcements. Soul Reaper Thomas is a fully fledged Soul reaper. As such he has access to many of their abilities such as: *Perception of the Spirit world *Ability to detect powerful Reiatsu *Flash Step *Multiple Kido Spells Thomas has also gained access to both a Shikai and Bankai. Shikai Thomas' Zanpakuto is a constant release type that manifests as a sock full of Nickels. It has no known name. The S ock is a pure Melee type and is capable of creating far greater than normal blunt force damage to any target, even the incorporeal Bankai While unknown still to the rest of the Hivemind due to his secrecy, Thomas' Bankai was revealed to be a Coinstar coin-cashing machine. Though the mass and heft have been scaled up immensely, it still retains the ease of use that the Sock full of Nickels had. Stand 「Ｐａｃｉｆｉｃ Ａｔｌａｎｔｉｃ」 *Power: C *Speed: D *Range: A *Durability: C *Precision: A *Potential: C Pacific Atlantic takes the form of a metal compass wristband with incorrectly labeled compass directions that do not indicate normal compass directions. The ability of the Stand can re-orientate any compass direction at will and at any time, scrambling movement and navigation almost irreparably. Only those with no sense of direction, or have a knowledge of how to unwind the changes in direction can navigate in a space affected by Thomas. This ability is always active and Thomas must actively stop himself from using the power if he wants stable movement of troops. Additionally, Thomas can select individuals to remain unaffected by his stand.. Former Powers Snow Miser Thomas was his universe's totem for a primordial ice spirit, the Snow Miser. Due to this, he had access to powerful ice magics that can render most mundane materials down into ice or snow on touch and can reconstitute them later from any snow. The range was limited but the effects were powerful. It also gave the user complete immunity to ill effects of low temperatures all the way down to Absolute Zero. Minor Ice Sprites flock to the current Snow Miser totem for the user to command. Additionally imbued the user with proficiency in show tunes. Trivia *Thomas is constantly on alert for anything that will permanently taint his search history *Thomas is mostly ineligible from Knighthood in the British Empire *Thomas really likes birds Category:De-Kadian Character